pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Robeson Taylor
by George J. Dance Edward Robeson Taylor (September 24, 1838 – July 5, 1923) was an American poet who served as the 28th mayor of San Francisco."Edward Robson Taylor," Wikipedia, Wikimedia, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. Life Taylor was born on September 24, 1838, in Springfield, Illinois, the only son of Mary (Thaw) and Henry West Taylor. He was descended on his mother's side from the early colonial merchant, Andrew Robeson, of Philadelphia. He attended Kemper school, Boonville, Missouri; Hewas employed in the printing office of the Boonville Observer until 1862; went to California in 1862; was graduated from Toland Medical college (now the medical department of the University of California) in 1865; subsequently studied law, and served as private secretary to Governor Henry H. Haight from 1867 to 1871."Edward Robeson Taylor," 20th Century Biographical Dictionary of Notable Americans 1904, 104, Standerfer etc. Research Site, Carolyn Lee Yarbrough, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. He was married, April 20, 1870, to Agnes, daughter of Josiah and Elvina (Griffin) Stanford. He was admitted to the bar in January, 1872, and practiced in San Francisco, 1872-1899. He was made vice-president of Cooper Medical college in 1882. He was a lawyer and a poet in California before he became mayor, publishing an 1898 book of sonnets based on the paintings of William Keith. He was a member of the board of freeholders of San Francisco, 1886-1887, and again in 1898, when he assisted in framing the existing charter of San Francisco; and in 1899 retired from active practice to become dean of Hastings College of the Law (the Law Department of the State university). Taylor served as mayor of San Francisco from July 16, 1907 to January 7, 1910. He was appointed mayor due to the resignation of Charles Boxton after his eight-day term. Taylor became the oldest mayor of San Francisco to be sworn in, at 68, and still holds that record today. He died in San Francisco in 1923. Recognition Taylor was a trustee of the San Francisco Public Library and also of the Law Library; an honorary member of the California State Medical Society; president of the San Francisco Bar Association for four years; and connected with other organizations. Publications Poetry * A Legend of Warm Springs (long poem). Sacramento, CA: Russell & Winterburn, 1870.A Legend of Warm Springs (1870), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Sonnets of Edward Robeson Taylor on some pictures painted by William Keith. San Francisco, CA: E.D. Taylor Co., 1898.Sonnets of Edward Robeson Taylor on some pictures painted by William Keith (1898), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Moods, and other verses. San Francisco: D.P. Elder & Morgan Shepard, 1899.Moods and other verses (1899), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Memories, and other verses. San Francisco: Stanley Taylor, 1900. Memories, and other verses (1900), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. *''Into the Light: A poem. San Francisco: D.P. Elder & M. Shepard, 1902. San Francisco: Taylor, Nash & Taylor, 1911. * ''Requiem. San Francisco: Stanley Taylor Co., 1901. * Visions, and other verse. San Francisco: A.M. Robertson, 1903.Visions and other verse (1903), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Into the Light, and other verse. San Francisco: Stanley-Taylor, 1906.Into the Light, and other verse (1906), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. Boston: Sherman, French, 1912. * From a Window on Russian Hill, San Francisco; with Messrs Taylor & Taylor's Christmas greetings to the friends of their press. MCMXVI (chapbook). San Francisco: Taylor & Taylor, 1906.From a window on Russian Hill, San Francisco; with Messrs Taylor & Taylor's Christmas greetings to the friends of their press. MCMXVI (1906), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Selected Poems. San Francisco: A.M. Robertson, 1907.Selected Poems, Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Lavender, and other verse. San Francisco: P. Elder, 1910.Lavender and other verse (1910), Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 7, 2013.] * De Mortus. San Francisco: Taylor, Nash & Taylor, 1913. * In the Court of the Ages: Poems in commemoration of the Panama-Pacific International Exposition. San Francisco: A.M. Robertson, 1915. * War Sonnets. August 1914-February 1915. San Francisco: Taylor, Nash & Taylor, 1915. * To Arms. San Francisco: Paul Elder, 1917.'To Arms (1917), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * Chants with the Soul. San Francisco: privately published, 1920.Chants with the Soul (1920), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. Non-fiction * On the Chemical Constitution of the Bile. Philadelphia: Collins, 1871.On the Chemical Constitution of the Bile (1871), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. * In memory of Helen Stanford Taylor, who, in her eighteenth year, passed from earthly being on the evening of the third day of June, nineteen hundred. San Francisco: privately published, 1900.In memory of Helen Stanford Taylor, who, in her eighteenth year, passed from earthly being on the evening of the third day of June, nineteen hundred (1900), Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. Translated *Jose-Maria de Heredia, Sonnets from the Trophies. San Francisco: William Doxey, 1897. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy West Virginia University.Edward Robeson Taylor (1838-1923), Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry, James R. Elkins, West Virginia University, Web, Apr. 17, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Exhibition spotlights career... *An Extraordinary Mayor for an Extraordinary City Notes External links ;Poems *"Christmas Bells" *2 poems at Poetry Atlas: "San Francisco," "In the Petrified Forest, Arizona" *Taylor, Edward Robeson (5 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *Poems by Edward Robeson Taylor at Black Cat (41 poems) ;About *Edward Robeson Taylor (1838-1923) at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry * Category:1838 births Category:1923 deaths Category:Mayors of San Francisco, California Category:People from Springfield, Illinois Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers Category:George Dance articles